


Swirling Pieces

by oceansapart



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ansgt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansapart/pseuds/oceansapart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not in her job description, to understand the mystery her boss is. But somewhere along the line she finds herself trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle that Harvey Specter is. (And part of it is his better half Donna Paulsen)</p><p>[Or: Without realizing the time Gretchen ends up playing cupid]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swirling Pieces

There are some things that are clear to Gretchen Bodinsky:

Life is hard, to make it easier you gotta transform your house into a home and Harvey Specter is not a bad boss.

 

_(And Pearson Specter Litt is not a bad place to work, even if there are so many goddamn power struggles)_

 

 

You either understand Harvey or you don’t, and if you do, communicating with him isn’t hard.

 

_(But only if it’s related to work, he isn't a guy in touch with his feelings, and that's ok with her,  after all, it's none of her business.)_

 

 

 

 

She suspects these aren’t easy times for him. For a young man to be where he is, he should be self assured and perseverant enough to have everything he wants. Besides, she has heard stories. But his suits are wrinkled sometimes, his ties to tight, his steps heavy. Is not her place to analyze it though. Probably the one hour breaks he sometimes takes, or him leaving the office early, are symptoms he’s doing something about it. His moods like a roller coaster are evidence enough too.

Her days are easy, she comes to work, understands what he needs in advance and sometimes she has enough time to have a break. On those breaks she hears stories about Donna Paulsen, but even if the stories pictured her as a warm but determined soul, she hasn’t had the pleasure to meet her. When she does, she doesn’t seem warm or welcoming. Determined and smart, definitely; if she’s honest, Donna even seems to be who she was years ago. Just a bit more carefree and theatrical.

Later she comprehends; she hasn’t really met her until they shared a moment, and she doesn’t fully know her until years have passed.

 

 

_(Donna is a mystery, just like her boss, oddly enough; Donna and Harvey seem be the only ones that really know each other, as if they were parts of the same puzzle, not completed yet.)_

 

 

 

 

Hardman showing up has complicated things for her boss. She doesn’t know what had happened other than the little tidbits Donna has told her. Having her as an ally has helped her read Mr. Specter better. Not that she needed a lot of help, but if she’s honest with herself talking to Red might be just the distraction she needs from her every day routine. And her boss too, by the looks of it. He hasn’t have a panic attack in months, and lately he’s in better moods every time she sees Donna leaving his office.

That’s not the case today, he’s barging orders left and right, and it seems like he has trouble breathing. Night comes, and his head is a bit down, creases on his forehead and the scotch he cherishes so much, at reach. Before she goes home, way after she should have, she leaves some files on his desk and says her goodbyes.

“Escuse me, Sir? sometimes you just have to deal with what life gives you”

“What are you saying I should make lemonade?” She knows from the tone of voice his using and the way his shoulders are rigid, she should drop it.

“Not exactly”

“I don’t speak destiny Gretchen”

“You sure know how to communicate with her” If he doesn’t take the hint there’s not much else she can say. Pointing the direction of where his happiness might lay is not part of her job description.

 

 

 

 

Usually she turns off the intercom when the fiery redhead is inside his office. Is not her business what has happened between Red and her boss. But lately her curiosity gets the best of her. Her daughter has accused her of replacing her daily soap opera with Mr Arrogance’s love life.

She could have defended him, but instead, only clarified that he doesn’t have much of a love life.

_(She believes he’s in the road to having one, but doesn’t want to spoil the ending of the story to her daughter)_

“You sure you want to do this?” there’s something about how her feet are moving, almost as if she’s jumping up and down from excitement, that catches her eyes. (Her bosses too)

“Yeah, of course, can’t wait” His words overflow with sarcasm and Donna’s feet stand still

“We don’t need to do this”

“No we don’t, but I want to. C’mon” The smile Donna gives him makes her wish she had a camera so she could give it to them as a wedding gift. Not that they’re together, yet. She has the feeling, though, that having the pleasure of seeing Louis in tights might be enough leverage for future jokes between the very complex relationship the three of them have. She has quit trying to understand it.

 

 

 

 

 

"Your tie looks weird"

"It doesn't"

"It does, here let me..." He takes a step back at the same time she takes a step forward. There's a silent conversation that takes place just after that. She can't see the look on Donna's face but Harvey is right in front of her. His eyes soften and he takes a step forward, they're close enough to kiss, but instead Donna adjusts the knot and her hands linger on his chest a bit longer than it's considered appropriate, for two people that are _just_ coworkers

_(He's completely oblivious that she's spying on them. Maybe her daughter is right, but this is so much better than any show on TV right now)_

 

She's starting to make hypothesis about the two of them. Trying to fit the loose pieces, Donna clearly affects his moods, functioning as a lighthouse, he as a lost ship at sea.

_(She has the feeling he's not that lost anymore)_

 

 

 

 

 

There's something really wrong going on with Mini-Harvey and she can't figure out what. She goes to Donna's desk, she's at odds with Louis and the look on her face is the one of someone plotting ways to kill people. She just hopes she isn't on the list the redhead is mentally making. The way she grins at her clears her doubt. 

"What can I do for you?"

"Not for me Red"

"Harvey?"

"Kind off... If this didn't sound so serious I would joke about Robin being in trouble and Batman in distress"

Donna's answer is reflected in her thin lips forming a strained smile. "I can't"

"Help him?"

"Talk about it"

"He needs his Batgirl"

"You know I've always pictured myself as Catwoman"

She knows that the redhead is trying to deflect her concern but she's not getting away with it easy, she says her name like a mother would scold a child, and Donna promises her she'll do something about it.

She leaves early that night, as soon as she sees Donna coming in.

 

 

 

 

Gretchen loses tracks of the things she knows but there's one thing she doesn't. What happened the night before. Things keep being messy at Pearson Specter Litt, it's almost as if the status quo of the firm is that there's none, always changing and full of conflicts. Her boss, however seems more at ease than she ever has seen him. If she relates to romance novels it would mean that he finally took a leap of faith with Red.

And Red doesn't really fit Donna as a nickname, because if she was a color, she would be blue, the color of trust, honesty and loyalty, always exhibiting inner security and confidence. A color that fits perfectly with Gray, with its elegance and formality, and need of feeling safe.  Both colors challenge the other bringing out the best. She should stop reading that book about color psychology her son gave her.

Whatever happened was for the best, and even if she's too old to be a flower girl, she's almost sure of what will happen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She won't be able to solve the puzzle, the only ones capable are them, inherent pieces of the same mystery. She'll have to be content with her detective procedural shows again. 

 

_[This one was solved by themselves, and finding happiness and what home means is one hell of case to do so]_

 

 


End file.
